Paradise Lost
by EdenJaded
Summary: Tom Riddle, the man I loved and hated. Let me take you to the golden age of Slytherin Society of wine, balls, and beauty. The lost times where Tom Riddle was a man, before he was a monster.
1. Prologue

**Paradise Lost - By EdenJaded **

**_" As we wrap this cloak around you – we loved you, though we hated you" _  
- Electra (by Euripides) **

**Prologue: A time to share. **

* * *

IN TRUTH, I never wanted to write this but it seemed entirely appropriate in the wake of Albus Dumbledore's death. 

I'm an awfully lazy woman, you cant even begin to imagine, and it pains me that I never got around to this little project before his unfortunate death.

He had badgered me for years with sly little notes and he was forever cornering me at social events, yet I always politely declined.

It's not as though I never intended to write this but I just never even knew where to begin, that and I am awfully lazy.

It was unquestionably selfish of me to keep this story private, neatly festering in the far shadows of my mind but you must understand first, it was necessary.

I've always held my self-preservation in high regard; considering my past, I'm surprised I even lived past my twenties.

Never mind that, I should begin.

I was born on February 23rd 1927 to my very surprised parents, who were previously under the impression my mother was barren.

I was named _Ava Perenelle Valentine_, Ava for my grandmother, and Perenelle for my own mother.

These old pureblood families are forever recycling names and I'm afraid I've been guilty of that myself, but I'm getting ahead of myself here.

I grew up in a village named Mayfield, it's been many years since I've visited and I must admit I'm reluctant to do so. It could never be as beautiful as it once was.

I'd give anything to loll around on those wide green pastures once more that sank just below a great hillside manor that no longer exists.

The Valentine family has always been very tight knit and small.

Our women somewhat traditionally have difficulty with fertility and the pool of pureblood families is astoundingly small.

Though we weren't as large a clan as The Black Family (probably because we are quietly opposed to marrying our cousins) we always managed to hold very strong ground with our social and financial endeavours.

There is nothing notable or dramatic about my early childhood, besides it being very social.

Social standing was imperative in those days and I was overwhelmingly proud of my mother who was one of those famed leading socialites.

If I remember hard enough, I can almost smell the sweet scent of the rose garden where we would lunch every Sunday afternoon.

I was mischievous as most children are, and I was fortunate enough to live in a very old and large manor.

When the wives were lounging around in the parlour drinking tea and discussing current robe fashion, my young girlfriends and I would explore the manor for secret rooms.

We were determined to tap every inch of cobblestone with my deceased grandmothers old wand.

A notable friend was _Anna Avery_, a lithe dark-haired young lady with the most bizarre phobia of birds.

This made owl post a very difficult concept for her.

Of all the friends I've accumulated over my years, I still hold her in the highest regard.

Our future always held one certainty, that we would one day attend Hogwarts and we always anticipated this with mingled nervousness and excitement.

Of course early childhood drags along remarkably slow, so we spent our days learning strict social etiquette, smoothing our dresses, and flattering our elders.

You can't imagine how alien that era was in comparison to what followed.

We seldom appreciate peace until we lose it.

As I grew up privileged and popular in a powerful society, the most controversial wizard of our time was also growing up in a hateful muggle orphanage.

You would later know him as Lord Voldemort, but back then he was just Tom Marvolo Riddle.

All at once that man blessed my life with ethereal beauty and then cursed it with vicious suffering I would not wish upon anyone.

Difficult it is, to determine whether the story I'm going to tell you is about Tom Riddle or myself.

It entwines so tightly that I find it difficult to differentiate.

I am however certain; that there is no one else who can vividly recall the forgotten days when he was man before monster. _  
_


	2. English Dolls

**Chapter One – English Dolls**

**_Dedicated to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _  
Apologies my keeper, for this has been long overdue. **

* * *

_LOOKING BACK on the summer of 1938, I wish I'd appreciated it more. _

_It was beautiful of course, all Mayfield summers were but there was something distinctly special about this one. _

_Of course I spent the entire time wishing September would hurry along so I could begin Hogwarts, forgive my childish ignorance._

_ I couldn't have known that this was the last time I would ever live in complete and utter harmony._

* * *

"Please mamma, I just wish to look" I whined stamping my small white slippers on the cold marble of our foyer.

My strawberry blonde hair bounced in indignation, reflecting in the light of the hazy Mayfield sunshine.

"Your lack of patience is unbecoming." My mama lectured with her tawny green eyes so clear.

I flailed my little limbs around dramatically to further emphasise that I would just absolutely _die _if I couldn't see my new wand before September 1st.

I decided to direct an attack at my father who was lounging against an enormous rose-tinted stained glass window.

A smallish but sly brown snake flecked with green-gold curled protectively around his neck

"Papa, surely you'll allow me?"

He ran his fingers through his dark nervously, but his strong jaw was unwavering as he absently petted the snake.

"You saw it Olivanders my darling, I daresay it's hasn't changed"

I was surprised as it was rare he ever said no to me, he _hated _it.

Feigning a look of utter torture, I swivelled around.

"Mamma' I sniffled, anxiously pulling at the thick white ribbon weaved into my hair.

Mama and Papa laughed as I stared pointedly at the ground.

"Go out and enjoy this beautiful day Ava, you'll miss this once you begin Hogwarts"

Her light voice was so sweet; yet there was a hint of bittersweet sadness that made the pout on my lips falter.

I could never stay mad at Mamma.

"Smile my darling Ava, Anna and her mother are coming for lunch. Forget about the silly wand until you know how to use it".

Papa placed the snake around my neck and it wriggled approvingly and settled.

With a kiss on my forehead he retreated into the manor and dark silver-lined robes billowed in his wake.

"Lets clean you up, I really wish you would stop crawling around on the gravel and getting your dresses dirty".

Mamma sighed as she firmly gripped my hands and observed my nails.

With another sigh and a delicate flick of her wand, all the grime under my nails were gone, leaving them pearly white and glittering.

* * *

_You can probably have a somewhat idea of the kind of child I was. _

_I grew up thinking I was rather clever, which probably didn't do much for my modesty. _

_Forgive me, I was eleven and outrageously spoilt. _

_I must note now, however, that I was one of the kinder children in this exclusive society._

* * *

Afternoon Lunch at our manor always took place on the patio that overlooked our lake and thick green fields.

We had visitors most days that were always bustling about in the finest fashion with heavy jewellery dripping, gossiping loudly and laughing joyously.

Today was no different.

Anna Avery sat closely beside her mother on the white iron chairs of our patio.

Our mothers sat opposite and were drinking tea as they avidly discussing 'that squib child'.

It was quite a scandal you see; one of the children from the Macnair family never did receive his Hogwarts letter.

I felt sympathy of course, but morbid curiosity didn't stop us from gossiping about it.

We never liked to interrupt our mothers when they were speaking, so we had developed our own clever way of communication.

If anyone looked too carefully at Anna's hands, they'd probably conclude she was a shy little girl who was tangling her fingers nervously.

Of course I knew better and we called this language of ours '_securus_', for it was our secret.

I'll try and explain it best I can, we tapped our knuckles a certain number of times as code for our feelings and then twisted and folded our hands as code for a few basic words.

It wasn't exactly extensive, but we could get a basic message across when we needed to do so.

Anna stared pointedly at me with those heavy persian blue eyes of hers and tapped her fingers four times.

I pointed discreetly at my knuckle, which signalled that I was also extremely bored.

We attempted to silence our knowing giggles but it was in vain.

Mother glanced fondly at me, probably understanding with her mother intuition.

"Perhaps you'd like to show Anna your new doll" Mama suggested, glancing at Celestina Avery for joint approval.

Celestina yawned lazily in agreement and no sooner had we excused ourselves did they begin discussing New York fashion.

We ran at a quick pace into the manor and were blinded as our eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the foyer.

We lounged on my four-poster bed and Anna, eloquent as she always was, sat down neatly as she glanced around my bedroom.

"You always have a new doll, anytime I've ever visited you've always had a new doll"

"I like dolls, and daddy got this one from Russia" I replied shoving the dark-haired chiselled beauty under her nose.

I never knew exactly what my papa did for a living, but Mamma said he dealt with 'instruments of a rare nature'.

He was often travelling to exotic locations but I he always let me mind Marius the snake while he was gone.

"I like the Norwegian one better" Anna yawned brushing the doll away.

She lifted herself of my bed and sat down gracefully in front of my rosewood vanity mirror.

"You like the blonder dolls because you have such dark hair," I explained cleverly as she dutifully combed her long charcoal hair in rhythmic motion.

She was troubled I figured because she could often be found combing her hair when something pressing was on her mind.

"Ava, what if we aren't to be sorted in the same house?" she asked and her little face was consumed with worry.

I felt my stomach drop with nervousness. It had never actually occurred to me before that Anna and I would be separated at Hogwarts.

I instinctively decided to dismiss this horrible idea.

Even if it were a slight possibility I didn't wish to worry Anna.

"Don't be silly, our mamma's were Slytherins and their mamma's before them."

I told her confidently, very proud of my convincing argument.

Her face brightened considerably as her mind took in these facts and no sooner we were back to discussing the Norwegian and Russian dolls.

* * *

_Yes, childhood is remarkably innocent. _

_It's hard for one to imagine the life a young Tom Riddle was leading so very far away in that lonely muggle orphanage. _

_Often I've wondered if that orphanage ever contributed to the 'person' he would later become. _

_I also often contemplate the person I would be had our circumstances been reversed._

* * *


	3. Scarlet Dreams

**Chapter Two – Scarlet Dreams**

* * *

_I'VE HAD many happy days during my time (and some notably bad ones) but the day I left for Hogwarts is still a special one. _

_Every detail of that defining day is etched into my memory, the smell of the early city air, and the sight of the bustling naïve muggles, to the glossed ebony paint of the Cadillac that drove me to the station. _

_At the tender age of eleven I (foolishly) believed this day to be the most important of my life. _

_Of course that changes during age and suddenly that 'defining day' is the day you realised you were in love, or the day you swore never to fall in love again. _

* * *

The Cadillac swerved in and out of traffic like a black panther until we reached Kings Cross Station. 

My mother looked tense as she stared out the tinted car window.

She wore a beautiful ivory summer dress and I could have sworn she was an angel.

Marius the snake slithered on my lap as I daydreamed about the adventure before me.

The car was parked and we sifted our way through the busy muggles that filtered in and out of the platforms.

Climbing gracefully out of the car, I made a swift dash for Platform 9 with Marius curling around my neck.

My parents struggled to follow my pace until we reached _it_.

It was the most ordinary thing you were likely to ever see and it was hard to believe it was so important, so magical.

My father stared broodingly at the famed barrier before us while I tapped my little black shoes impatiently and waited for Mama's instruction.

She gave a small sigh and fixed her white hat into place.

"You just walk through it my darling".

I looked at Papa who nodded in confirmation.

Then I bit my lip and I ran through the seemingly solid barrier.

* * *

_I recently read an essay in the Prophet that referred to the magical barrier as a 'spiritual milestone'. _

_I sniggered at this dramatic term and then realised the essay was right. _

_Disagree if you want, but Hogwarts forges and sets in stone the witches and wizards it's students will later become. _

_If you're a rat during Hogwarts, guaranteed it's not going to change. _

_I learnt much too late, you can probably imagine. _

* * *

For a second it feels at though you're a balloon and the air inside is being forcefully sucked out, but it's just for a second. 

Honestly my first sight of the platform wasn't great.

I could just see the great scarlet train through the cracks of the dozens of students, some were in great charcoal Hogwarts robes, others were plainly dressed in muggle clothing, but all rushed frantically as a warning horn blew.

Mama always told me rushing wasn't dignified, so I watched the platform empty as students swarmed into the train like frantic black ants.

The others around me seemed to be first year students awkwardly freeing themselves from their clucky mothers, however one boy caught my eye.

He was too tall to be a first year, yet he wore plain muggle trousers and a dark woollen jumper.

There was nothing else that caught my eye besides that he was completely alone.

I wondered where his parents were and why they weren't here to see him off, after all he would be gone for some months.

Marius curled around my shoulders so tight that I had to calm him with soft strokes.

Another warning horn blew and my mama hugged me warmly.

"You be very kind to other children Ava, and _listen_ to your teachers,"

There was a sad shine in her eyes as she felt for the loose necklace I had worn my entire life; it was a small glittering amethyst stone that hung from a thin silver chain.

"Don't lose this or your grandmother will curse in her grave," she added with a quiet laugh.

"Make us proud and send Albus my regards" My father said as he grinned with that strong jaw of his.

Marius gave a slight hiss as father tried to take him back then he and Mama laughed.

"I think someone wants to come to Hogwarts with you"

"But Daddy, it says on the Hogwarts letter I can only keep a toad, an owl or a cat,"

I reminded him, but he merely bent down low and whispered in my ear "be discreet".

A final warning horn blew and my parents shuffled me onto the Hogwarts Express.

The train began to roll and I waved at my parents from the door until they became nothing more but blotches in the distance.

* * *

_I'm near positive many young witches and wizards had an identical experience to myself that morning. _

_I treasure it so deeply because it was so ordinary. _

_I'm afraid to say my life is anything but ordinary from here on. _

_I'm not going ask 'why me?' because it never did anyone any good, but the temptation is there, believe me.   
_

* * *

Changing into my new dark school robes, I admired the way they fit perfectly and fluttered when I walked. 

Everything was perfect except I couldn't find a trace of where Anna could be.

The Hogwarts Express seemed so unnaturally long that I eventually gave up and curled up into my own compartment; eventually falling into light sleep as the train tumbled through the Scottish hillside.

I had a dream then, and even though I was aware I was dreaming it was still so terrifying that I called for Mamma in my sleep.

I was looking through the eyes of a snake, a long scarlet snake that glided smoothly through a white abyss.

Very suddenly the snake begun to hurdle faster and the surroundings were swept into darkness.

My heart quickened and all was consumed in fire.

I awoke as a great flame made the flesh of the scarlet snake blacken and curl.

The sun had long gone down enveloping the compartment in darkness; and the only light source was the dimly lit lantern beside the door.

Everything was silent except for the low rumble of the train rolling along the tracks.

Hogwarts was probably very close by so I gathered my possessions together and waiting patiently for the train to pull into Hogsmeade Station.

When I thought of the village I remembered the small snow sprinkled stores that resembled something you'd see on a Christmas card.

I'd only visited once when I was very small and the memory of sweet chocolate stood vividly in my mind.

I jerked as The Hogwarts Express came to shuddering halt and students begun filtering out of the compartments at a wild pace.

I waited by my door hoping I'd see Anna pass amidst the mass of rampaging mass students but she didn't appear.

I abandoned my search and followed the students out of the train, the chilled air hit me like a bad insult and Marius stirred anxiously in my pocket.

A great gangly man hoisting a sign that read "First Years" was herding young students into a group at the far end of the station.

The man didn't have the most inviting appearance and he seemed to be missing some vital bodily parts.

Where his left eye should have been there was only a puckered hollow void, he had no remaining front teeth and I shuddered at his greasy greying hair.

He stared at me with his remaining eye and rasped "Ogg".

I smiled weakly as he pointed at his chest and then desperately tried to shift my eyes from his missing one.

His leering gaze became slightly uncomfortable until another student broke his attention.

"Are you going to take us to the school?" a boy asked, in fact it was the very same boy who caught my attention at Kings Cross Station earlier this morning.

I still maintained he was too tall to be a first year, yet there was no other explanation for him to be with this group.

The boy gave me a sweeping glance with his dark eyes and then disappeared into the sea of young students.

"Ava!" cried a small voice belonging to Anna.

I was relieved that she'd arrived at Hogwarts safely and then my interest drifted to a young girl with absolutely absurd pigtails and thick pearly glasses that almost hid the sight of her eyes completely.

"This is Myrtle – we shared a compartment together on the train," Anna explained simply.

Jealousy begun to well inside of me at this 'new girl' but I quenched it and smiled.

"Charmed to meet you Myrtle" I yawned and then turned and followed the legions of students that were piling on the pebble stone shore of a lake.

I was small for my age, so I had to fight my way through the crowd to see the fleets of dingy wooden boats along the shore.

I assumed we'd most likely be sailing across the lake even though the great towering castle in the distance was almost entirely consumed by the dense blanket of fog.

It wasn't ideal sailing weather.

"The boat wont capsize because it's controlled by magic" a voice told me, and I quickly turned and faced the elegant boy with the dark hair and the gray eyes who'd disappeared into the sea of students earlier.

"How do you know that?" I questioned, ignoring the stirring intimidation I felt over his towering height. His face was beautifully angelic, but it was rather cold and expressionless like a marble statue.

"I've read it" He replied simply

"And if I fall out anyway?" I continued as he stared out into the murky abyss that stretched before us.

He said nothing for a moment.

"Well don't" and then he walked away.

* * *

_That was the first conversation I ever had with Tom Riddle, it was nothing spectacular or interesting but there you have it. _

_He was an expressionless boy with cold logic, yet his nature was so cryptic and inexplicably puzzling that you were completely drawn in then consumed. _

_You'll understand soon, I promise.  
_

* * *

The trip across the lake was jerky and uncomfortable, though ultimately uneventful. 

I was crammed in the small boat with a young girl named Olive and her friend Nathaniel.

I didn't much make an effort to include myself with them because they were already close and I had my own friends.

All heavy fog subsided as we sailed closer to the infamous school of wizardry.

I grew restless as I gazed at the impenetrable stonewalls and I longed to be inside of them.

I was freezing at this point and I had slept when the witch and food trolley passed on the express.

I usually would have had dinner by now; this was just another lifestyle upheaval I needed getting used to.

I felt very small, well smaller then I usually would as we all hovered around the great Hogwarts entrance like nerve-ridden hungry ants.

Two middle-aged witches answered the door with a shrill and a giggle.

"My, its this seasons neonate" spoke the first.

"But who among here is destined to be great?" questioned the second.

With another high tinkled laugh they turned on their heels and skipped away in an almost absurd dance.

"Follow" Ogg rasped, and we begun to toddle after the witches nervously.

The elegant dark-haired boy seemed most eager to lead us so we followed until we were led into the most magnificently lavish hall.

It was as though no roof existed and the great tables with it's many students were just one with the stars.

My attention however was drawn to a decrepit old hat that was placed on a stool towards the front of the great hall.

The two witches we'd met at the entrance silenced the chattering students with a wave of their talon-like nails.

"It's time for ye to be sorted young ducklings, a ceremony of grave importance for without a house you have no identity"

Armando Dippet, the headmaster whom I'd recognised from the Daily Prophet cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Please begin the sorting," he requested, and the two witches nodded in agreement.

A croaking noise could be heard and it took me a moment to realise that it was coming from the tattered old hat.

Then it strangely broke out in song.

_"I'm the Hat that sorts you   
Swallow your tempt to sigh   
I'm humble, yes, and awfully plain.   
Yet there's nothing you can hide _

_Never underestimate me   
For I've never made a mistake   
I'm skilled in detection   
Thus, I determine your fate _

_You may be chivalrous   
And favourably bold   
Then Gryffindor is your fire   
Draped in great scarlet and gold _

_What of the virtuous Hufflepuff   
Of striking yellow and black   
If you have determination and value friendship   
Then Hufflepuff will have your back _

_Those of steady wit and smarts   
Will find they have a home   
Enshrouded in blue and bronze   
Their inner eagle will have flown _

_Then there are the slippery serpents   
Of cunning ambition and tact   
Lurking in a veil of silver and green   
Of their intent, you cant never be exact _

_So go the four famed houses   
Each worthy in its way   
Sit down and do not be afraid.   
For you will surely find your way"_

The headmaster wasted no time and suddenly students were being sorted left, right and centre.

The first person I recognised to be sorted was Anna Avery.

You couldn't help but notice how timid she really was, despite the strong and resolved face she wore.

She sat on the stool and elegantly placed the hat on her head; I shook terribly until it called out "Slytherin!"

I smiled triumphantly as Anna sat down at the cheering Slytherin table, at once the elder students of our 'society' begun passing on supportive messages.

Mamma had told me they would do that, it was important to stay on pleasant terms with all who belonged.

Several other students were sorted until "_Bodie, Myrtle_" was called.

It was that nervous girl with the absurd appearance that Anna had shared a compartment with on The Express.

She was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff and I felt myself smile, she was completely out of the way now.

"_Hamilton, Nathaniel_" was called soon after; he was a proud sort with dark locks and a roguish smile.

It was no surprise when he was sorted into Gryffindor, you can always sense a Gryffindor by the noble air they carry with them.

"_Hornby, Olive_" I recognised her as the girl with the lengthy dirty blonde hair and the sly smile from the boat trip earlier, along with Nathaniel.

He waved encouragingly at her and she nodded and sat on the stool.

After a short moment in called out "Slytherin" yet she seemed utterly confused and upset as she sat down.

My anxiousness grew larger as the line of first years grew smaller, my surname started with 'V' so I was going to be one of the last to be sorted.

I was eager to get the whole experience over with, and never mind that I was on the verge of starvation.

"_Riddle, Tom_" was called and the elegant boy with the angelic but stony face sat on the stool. I knew his name now, and I was surprised at how utterly _plain _it really was.

You didn't have to be terribly observant to notice that Tom Riddle's sorting was dragging along a little more slowly then any others previous.

I saw him whisper fast and rather forcefully, moments later the hat announced "Slytherin".

I was surprised for I'd never heard any pureblood families with the surname 'Riddle'.

_"Valentine, Ava"_

I knew it was coming but I still felt violently sick when it did.

I dug my hand inside my robe pocket and stroked Marius, then marched confidently to the stool.

I mustered my proudest face and then placed the hat on my head, which consumed my face entirely.

It was grubby and smelt like sweat and stale milk but I didn't dwell on this because the hat begun to speak.

"I was wondering if I'd ever meet another Valentine, you're a rare lot," it spoke as though a voice inside of my head, I felt silly replying so I silently agreed.

"Not Hufflepuff, I cant say much for your work ethic and I don't think your loyal enough"

I wasn't sure whether I was being insulted but I decided to ignore it. Arguing with a one thousand year old magical hat was absurd.

"If you weren't so lazy you'd enjoy the company of Ravenclaw. Honestly I'd like to place you in Gryffindor, I know you'll end up happiest there"

I silently protested against this idea, I didn't want to be separated from Anna and I was already familiar with most the Slytherin families.

"Eh, no use fighting fate then … SLYTHERIN"

I smiled as the cheers from the Slytherin table rang heavily in my ears and I felt as though my sorting was an accomplishment in itself.

I sat besides Anna and gave her a knowing look and she tapped left knuckle twice, and her right four times as though to say 'you were right'.

Then we ate, and it was a most glorious night.

* * *

_I've found first impressions are either extremely misleading or entirely truthful. _

_I'm sure we'd be saved an awful amount of bother could we could eparate the difference, but there are some cleverly deceiving people out there that make this very hard. _

_My first impression of Tom Riddle was a very cold one, and this should have been enough to keep me from blundering blindly into his life. _

_That would be the first of many terrible mistakes I would make.  
_

* * *


	4. Anonymous Eyes

**Chapter 3 – Anonymous Eyes**

_The first year of Hogwarts is a time for discovery; you discover new friends, new interests, and new skills you never knew you had. You roam about the castle discovering new shortcuts to old places and most importantly you learn. I learnt that I was exceptionally gifted at Charms, and exceptionally poor at Potions; that Astronomy was a waste of time and that Transfiguration was marvellous when you weren't struggling with paperclips and pins. Yes, it's a most overwhelming upheaval but then you settle in, and in a few short months you never knew any differently. That's when you get distracted and very suddenly you aren't focused on 'cheering charms' and finding your way to class; Life isn't so academic anymore, then the social politics begin. _

"And with what is quoted a 'triumphant' gesture, Ptolemy led his people out of the very pyramids they were condemned to death in. He raised the revolt of 'Pharoah Incarnis' and apparently declared 'I am the true messiah'. He was then beaten to death by an agitated troll and his followers disbanded."

It was March 1949, and no one sitting inside the dreary History of Magic classroom enjoyed this terrible recital of Ptolemy's seemingly interesting life. Professor Binn's sucked the very life out of anything worth listening to. I'd always found the Goblins at Gringotts fascinating but now the slightest mention put me on the instinctive verge of sleep.

I referred to Professor Binn's as the _murderer _of history.

"Ava," whispered Olive hoarsely, admittedly I was bored to absolute tears, yet I wasn't rebellious enough to blatantly speak aloud in class. Though Olive Hornby, my lovely Slytherin dormitory buddy seemed to have more confidence in this matter.

"Have you seen Myrtle's hair today?" she giggled, nodding her head towards an increasingly embarrassed Myrtle. She had a ponytail perched on the very top of her head and it spilt over her awkward face like a fountain. It did look terrible so I sniggered in acknowledgement for Olive's sake.

"Ava and Olive are laughing at me, Professor!" Myrtle whined, and I could see that tears were threatening to fall from her face, yet she had tattled on me so I didn't care.

"She's lies, we weren't laughing at her sir," Olive rebutted smoothly which caused Myrtle to burst into tears, interrupting the quietly docile classroom.

Professor Binn's looked up from his book in a weary but frustrated manner, he glanced at my innocently airy face, to Olive's most indignant one and then back at the distressed Myrtle.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, please return to page 347"

Olive winked at me and then crudely stuck her tongue out at Myrtle as soon as Binn's had gone back to his reading. Myrtle howled dramatically and even Tom Riddle looked up from his neat notes in confusion.

"Miss Bodie, please do not make a scene or I will ask you to leave the classroom," Professor Binn's warned, as he looked up from his book a second time.

"It's – not – fair" Myrtle cried in between hiccups, and then she swept out of the classroom like a howling tornado that split our eardrums.

Anna shot me a slightly reproachful look as the class settled back down into a dull stupor, and it was only then did I feel an inkling of shame.

* * *

"Well she brings it upon herself with that ridiculous hair" Olive justified, as she sunk into a green armchair and enjoyed the fire. It was the end of the school week and we enjoyed this by lounging and gossiping in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, but she hasn't _really _done anything" Anna replied awkwardly as she combed her long charcoal hair with graceful elegance.

"She's a tattler" I yawned, tapping a quill at my essay on Ptolemy.

Olive sneered in response as she flamboyantly stretched out in front of the fire. Her pale cheeks were flushed from warmth, clashing against the dirty blonde hair that trailed down her bony shoulders.

Olive Hornby was born into a very prominent pureblood family, a couple of politicians and a Quidditch player I think – anyway oddly enough they belonged to no society in particular. She had the prerequisites to belong to The Slytherin Society, but new families were rarely introduced because it 'spoilt tradition'. My father said once that Slytherins were very 'backwards on change' so imagine our shock when a girl from a long line of Gryffindors had been sorted into our _prestigious _house. She was devastated and we were wary, however Olive appeared to be fitting in as well as someone in her position could, so directed our attention to that 'strange' Riddle boy.

He was the quiet overachiever with an angelic face and there wasn't much he couldn't master on his first attempt, it was positively frustrating to those who took class with him. I could match his talent rather splendidly at charms, but everything else was an embarrassingly pathetic attempt. He was proving to be brilliant, wonderfully brilliant yet so very distant and awkwardly unsocial, it was as though another world raged behind his beautiful marble features.

"Hows about that giant in Gryffindor?" I offered conversationally, thinly veiling my own tone of biting amusement. I was keen to direct the conversation away from Myrtle because I was sick of Anna giving me dreadfully irritating look.

"_Oh really_, it's not as though he's a full giant or anything," Anna pressed

"He may be a half-breed but he's still far too large to be considered _normal_. I mean really, how can that be overlooked" Olive argued, her large tawny eyes bright for a good debate. I had learnt quickly that Olive _thrived _on argument.

"You wouldn't be calling him a freak if he was half-veela would you?" she shot back and both girls stared pointedly at me. This meant that I had to pick a side and I cringed inwardly, I should have just kept the gossiping track on Myrtle.

"Anna, he really is quite large" and the split second after the reply had tumbled out of my mouth I knew it had been a mistake. Anna had always agreed with my arguments no matter how ridiculous or abstract they were. It was an unspoken rule of our friendship that we would always side with each other. The best friend etiquette had just been broken.

There was a flash of betrayal in Anna's eyes but she laughed it of and continued plotting out her essay, however these things are never fixed _quite_ so easily. I was going to be severely reprimanded and all I could do was wait for it.

* * *

My eyelids casually fluttered open and the dormitory was so silent and serene that I closed them again, quickly trying to salvage the moment. It was one of those mornings that the sun isn't too bright and you wake up in a dignified position, before rolling over to the cold side of the pillow. Only after my mind had detached itself from sleep did the strong vice of panic set it. It was definitely Monday morning and the dormitory was deserted.

I didn't brush my mussed up hair nor pick the sleep out my eyes and in the frenzied rush I'd even thrown my robes over my nightgown. I glanced at the time and realised I'd missed breakfast and twenty minutes of charms, of course it _had _to be my best class. I bolted out of the common room, positively seething and pining for a morning shower on the way. Usually it was Anna that woke Olive and I every morning because her body clock was more accurate then the seasons; of course that ritual conveniently slipped her mind this morning. Rushing just wasn't dignified so I tried to compose myself so I wouldn't blunder inside the class room with a guilty face, I wanted to salvage some dignity and grace. It didn't happen that way though.

Professor Violenta Lima was speaking to the class when I skulked in, dragging my sore exhausted limbs with a heaving chest.

Every single person turned towards me, including Nathaniel Hamilton who appeared to be making some sort of suicide gesture at me, _Gryffindors_. Some were sympathetic however, but most had that viciously triumphant face reserved only for latecomers. Professor Lima appeared to be debating whether to make a spectacle of me, however I was one of her best students so she irritably pointed to her desk at ordered everyone else back to work.

"I didn't mean to - "

"Sleep in, yes well that's easily concluded given your appearance"

Professor Violenta Lima was my favourite teacher because she knew my mother, and like my mother she carried an air of casual glamour that I admired. There was also a possibility it was because her class was one that I excelled in. Lima also happened to be the only teacher who regularly changed her hairstyle; I'd counted seven.

"I threw my pyjamas over my school robes, Miss" I mumbled, trying to emphasise that if I had gotten here any sooner my legs would have detached themselves from my upper half.

"I do sympathise with your unquestionably hellish ordeal, however I would still like to see you after class"

I nodded courteously scanned the classroom for a seat, scowling as I realised that no seat on the Slytherin side of the room had been saved for me. I sat behind the giant-man in his colossal shadow and glowered as his hulking figure blocked the blackboard of instructions. Olive and Anna were having an animated conversation and showed no sign of having noticed my presence. The room was suddenly very warm, and it complimented my sulking nicely.

I was pondering all the evil things I could do to Anna and Olive (the dirty sneak) when a note fluttered onto my desk in a sort of dance. I was expecting a strong apology, but it was something quite different.

_Ava,_

_Today we're studying 'The Hot Air Charm' (Pg 193)_

_However you've accidentally brought your Potions book to class, so the incantation is:_

"_Thurmaeris" (furm-may-riss) and there is extra points if cast silently. _

_Your pyjama pants are also visible under your robes._

_Regards._

A scarlet blush worked its way onto my cheeks as I hotly scanned the classroom for the author of the note. However everyone was working intently and holding quiet conversations with the person next to them, just as they were before. Whoever had written the note didn't want to be acknowledged.

The handwriting was neat and cursive as though a spider had woven it's careful black ink. It was very beautiful but not entirely feminine and I didn't know anyone with handwriting like that. I shot a suspicious look towards the Gryffindor boys, but they were enthralled in this stupid game where they cast hot air in each others faces and award points to whoever didn't pass out, _Gryffindors_.

The bell rung and Anna and Olive hastily scattered from the classroom with arms linked and giggling. My face puckered as though I'd just eaten something extremely sour, and eventually it was just Nathaniel, Tom and I waiting for Lima to address us. She adjusted her long ebony plait and stared pointedly at Nathaniel.

"Mr. Hamilton, though it's undeniably entertaining when you pass out and smack your head on a desk, it is also very disruptive to the other students. Save your games for the common room, you may leave"

Nathaniel responded with a rigid solute and exited the classroom with that absolutely irritating smile I _could not_ _stand_. Tom stood next to me with an expression of polite interest; he appeared rather humble with his tattered old schoolbooks and I felt slightly sorry for him, he obviously didn't come from much.

"Ava, you'll have to serve a detention this Friday night"

I opened my mouth in indignation, fully prepared to argue this injustice to the bloody death when I realised that she was my teacher and not my father. So I closed my mouth and mustered an abhorrent expression of grave displeasure.

"I'm sorry, but the first years are really beginning to tire the 'I was lost' excuse so any lateness now has to be punished with a detention" Professor Lima seemed honest enough, however I never thought that she would implement this new rule on _me_. I was my mother daughter, not some detestable and ditzy Hufflepuff.

"Cheer up, a detention is quite a novelty the first time," she continued with a kind expression, until I was forced to break my own sulky demeanour.

"Now Mr. Riddle, I am sure you're wondering what your relevance in this discussion is,"

"I trust your judgement, Professor" Tom curtly replied,

"Indeed you should, you see it's my annual duty to select a handful of First Years that are excelling at their Charms studies and extend them the opportunity of joining the 'Charms Club'.

I nodded eagerly, having already made up my mind on the matter. I just knew Mama would be absolutely _delighted_ when I told her; she herself had been a part of this club. However Tom Riddle didn't appear to be so easily sold on the invitation.

"The dull name is rather disagreeable, however it does carry more prestige then the 'Gobstones Club'. The very roots of the society are so ancient that they can be traced back to the time of the Four Founders. It's also a very good opportunity to advance your skills and mix with students in the other houses."

I don't know whether it was my imagination but Tom's eyes appear to brighten upon the words 'ancient' and 'prestige'. Whatever it was, something had now strengthened his interest in the invitation.

"How much of my time would be required, Professor?" He questioned in a politely congenial manner.

"One meeting per week on a Wednesday night and the duration is no longer then a few hours. Occasionally you'll be required to present something, and that may take some research though I wouldn't conceive it to be schoolwork. The gatherings are really quite enjoyable, and Professor. Slughorn always brings the most delicious food."

"I would be pleased to join then, thankyou for considering me." Tom replied graciously, and his politely subdued expression looked rather mismatched in comparison to my euphoric one.

"Perenelle will be pleased, I was planning on drafting a letter to her tonight so I will be sure to mention this to her," she said to me.

It was only nature in the Slytherin Society that a parent should flaunt her child's accomplishments at luncheons and banquets. This was because it was necessary for the development of the hierarchy as our leading socialites couldn't be complete _dunderheads_. The only family that appeared to be exempt from this were the Blacks; they were the fundamental backbone of our society and absolutely _untouchable_.

"Thankyou, is it true that my mother was also a member of this club?" I asked already knowing the answer, but I wanted to further emphasise on my mother in hope that it would make my detention disappear.

"Yes, she was quite the asset – very creative spirit, anyhow you two better be getting down to the Great Hall for lunch."

I resolved myself to the realisation that I would probably have to serve my first detention. '_This would have happened to a Black' _I thought and I scowled as soon as I had my back turned from Professor Lima.

Tom nodded graciously and allowed me to walk through the door first. I thanked him and gave him a kind smile, hoping that he hadn't seen my ugly expression.

I sprinted down to the common room for a quick shower before my next class, I also didn't want watch Anna and Olive play best friends over lunch, ignoring me as though I was that _Myrtle Bodie_. I need to fix this problem without hexing Olive; I'd been taught that hate wasn't constructive so I needed to formulate something new.

I think I had just the idea.

* * *


End file.
